choirandmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DocMD
One Tiny Request When posting a new message to me, can you please use a Heading 2 title to separate the messages so I don't get confused? I'd like to keep conversations separate. I'm also keep ing the above for the links. DocMD PhD,MD 17:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Doc! Hey Doc, It's Brittany. You know how you made me Chat Mod. today. Well, I read your rules and it says that I have to be 16 (which I'm not, I'm only 13) but then afterwards it says that it can be changed. So are you still okay with having as a Chat Mod.? ♥ Just a Spoonful of Sugar...Littlemissbrittany888 ♥ You missed a part "some exceptions may apply at DocMD's discretion." DocMD PhD,MD 15:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Doc just to say I love this wiki and it is helping me leanr heaps SkySplitz I'm glad you're learning from this, thanks for your help. :) DocMD PhD,MD 22:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Good morning, Good evening! Hey Doc. As I'm on a holiday I have the crappiest internet ever. The compute is so old it wont let me on chat, sorry. I have completed the Drum Sets page. I saw the message you left me on my page, that's okay, I love editing, it gives me something productive to do! :P I think I have even just made 200 points or something, I'm not sure. Anyway, if the internet works better I will be on chat! :) Thank you! <3 ♥ Just a Spoonful of Sugar...Littlemissbrittany888 ♥ Congrats! You are the first admin in the challenge. Finished! Hello Doc, I finished it! http://choirandmusic.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Notation_-_Sound#Definitions: All the definitions are down the bottom...now onto some galleries :) ♥ Music, Music, Music...Littlemissbrittany888 ♥ YAY! Hey Cuz! I figured I would say hi on here and also ask about helping be a judge for the decathlon? Katrina 22:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) HeyHey! Hello Doc, It's Brittany. I'm sorry that i haven't really been contributing to the Wiki this week but I don't think I will be contributing a lot for a while. I have my exams and some family stuff I sadly have to work through, gah! You know when you just feel everything has just hit at the same time...yeah, I'll shut up now. Hopefully I will I can get on chat soon! :) ♥ Music, Music, Music...Littlemissbrittany888 ♥ Hello :DD Hi! I was just wondering what the HTML code is for the info box? I'd like to put one in my profile. Thanks! :) "Are you ready for this?" "Let's kick some ass!" Hey Cuz! This is an ace site and I look forward to helping. :) TamaraBaby16 17:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) *cries* My computer is being difficult and not letting me on any of the chats, I have tried clearing the cache and stuff. Maybe today isnt the day I'm meant to be on my computer. Anyways; if chat works I'm gonna be on Choir and Glee Wikia chat, I want to start working on Choir pages; any suggestions? :) <3 ♥ Music, Music, Music...Littlemissbrittany888 ♥ :) Thank you for the info box! Haha. I'm from Toronto. Yes, we should talk soon. You seem very sweet. Also, how do I insert a picture in my info box? Thanks in advance. :D Are you ready? Let's kick some ass! 01:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok I can speak to you but you have to go on Choir & Sing wiki chatPuckleberryLover 01:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) HEY! When will I stopped being blocked cuz its starting to tick me off ?PuckleberryLover 23:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Why did you block me?PuckleberryLover 01:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) You've got itPuckleberryLover 01:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Well she is a achoolic when she's on the computer she's drunkPuckleberryLover 01:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Why does your block on the wiki stop at the 29th?PuckleberryLover 03:22, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay but guess what. I'm pregrant :) Athena mackey 03:32, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Glee Hi! Well, it's been a month D: And I thought my ban was supposed to end on the 30th :P I'm still blocked so I just thought maybe you forgot :D Soo... hey :) Julietfan2626 21:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC)